Catch me if you can
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: Its six years later and things have definitely changed. (SMUT & MURDER WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

Check out the twisted competition forum! : forum/ Twisted-Competition-Forum /138438/

* * *

Chapter 1

Danny crossed his legs and sat back in his desk as he watched the disheveled Lacey silently sleeping in his bed. They had just had a delicious toss around in bed and she was sleeping it off.

He smirked at the thought of him tiring Lacey enough to knock her out cold.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stood, deciding to pay a quick visit to his quaint kitchen. It was nothing near humble, rather flashy actually. It was the size of an entire bedroom, with a blazing window above the sink, stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. Right smack in the middle was an island that held a stainless steel -touch activated- sink and a cutting board. He opened the large fridge and grabbed a slice of cold pizza, taking a large bite while he snapped open a can of soda. He took a gulp and finished off the slice in three more large bites.

He started back towards the stairs, soda in hand, when he noticed a faint sound. He turned back, set the can on the kitchen counter and walked towards the living room. Entering the room, he saw his fathers old couch seat rocking slowly. A thin woman reclined in it, stroking the velvet lightly.

"Mom?" He stared at her puzzled.

The woman looked up at him with her big brown eyes, a few blonde ringlets following her movements.

"Hey, Danny." She gave him a faint smile, her voice tired.

His eyes turned into small slits, "What are you doing here?" He practically hissed.

Karen sighed and looked down, taking another deep breath before facing him again.

"I... I know why you killed Terra." She whispered the words.

Danny stared at her in shock but soon heard laughter bubbling from his lips. A loud, hysterical laughter.

His mother had confessed to kill Regina, a high strung popular girl that had run Danny's school. Of course he knew she didn't do it but that wasn't what had caused the tension there was between them. Vikram, Danny's father, had been alive all this time, living off and on in the city. When Terra died he had given her necklace to Regina.

He was having an affair with the little skank and thought it would be romantic. Danny always scoffed at that. His mother had known his father was alive, had known about the necklace and Regina, and hadn't said a single word.

When his mother was sent to jail, they had given her the chance to get out on bail. But Danny refused to pay it. He didn't care if rotted in the gray cell. He didn't even go to visit. In the five years she spent there, Danny got his life back on track.

He finally had respect, a girlfriend, a job, and since he was eighteen when she was taken, he was given ownership of all assets under his mother and fathers name. He was doing well on his own. But of course, she was released on bail. Someone must have paid he thought. That someone being any one.

But he knew it had been his father.

When she came knocking at the door, Danny gave her the boot, telling her she was no longer welcome. When she tried to use legal action, he had laughed at her face of shock when she was told all assets were under his name.

Karen looked into his eyes and frowned.

"I am still your mother, Danny. This is my home. I raised you. I was there for you. You cannot do this to me." Her own eyes now in angry slits.

Danny kept chuckling at the incessant stream of words that came from her pouty lips. She frowned even deeper.

"Don't you get it? You were gone for five years. The world doesn't stand still and wait for you to leave prison." He kept laughing.

"Whatever. I still know why you did it. Your father told me." She growled.

Danny stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear from his face, a faint smile on his full lips. He quirked a brow at his mother.

She stood up and crossed her arms, challenging him.

Danny smiled menacingly and walked up to her, standing dangerously close. His size allowed him to tower over her, giving him an added bonus on the fear inducing scale.

He scanned her face and smirked at the small trace of fear that spread across her face. She knew what he could do.

"Look, mother." He whispered into her face.

"You get out of my house this instant, or i'll show you exactly what I did to Terra." He added a smile to the end of the sentence.

He pulled back a bit and smiled at her fear stricken expression. He had gotten to her.

She stood up taller and straightened out her jacket. She nodded solemnly and walked tot he front door, slamming it as she left.

He sat in the now empty recliner, rocking it gently. He stroked the arm rest gingerly, tracing the cup holder before fully pulling it off and pulling out a small notebook.

He touched the cover and smiled, opening it.

"Oh mother... How you deserve this." He sighed, placing the notebook back in and pushing the cup holder back into place. He smiled as he walked back up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember to go check out the twisted competition forum. We have all the information put up, go join a team (or ask to be a judge) and compete to win an awesome prize!

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Danny saw her mother again. Dreams haunted him in his sleep. Not the ones brought on by fear but by anxiety.

He twisted and turned, a faint smile on the edge of his mouth, as the scene played out as he hoped.

**Her chest rises and falls as he walks into the tiny room with an old mattress in the center. He body is tangled in a thin blue sheet, her blonde ringlets splayed out across the bare pillow. Her body is clad in a tattered night gown. He scans her body quietly, waiting for the perfect moment to approach. He see's her eye lids flutter, probably a nightmare he thinks. He smiles and silently walks over to her, kneeling next to the mattress. He runs a hand along her jaw, swiping away stray curls. She murmurs in her sleep and her eyes peek open. She seems surprised at first but relaxes when she adjusts her eyes to him. He whispers a silent hello before pulling a knife from his pocket.**

Dannys dream always seems to end there, but its enough to keep him pleased. He's sitting at his desk once again, Lacy on his bed reading a book. He stands quickly and flings himself onto her, eliciting a stream of surprised giggles.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" She purred to him.

"Ohhh nothing." His lips at the spot under her ear.

She let out a soft moan, "Babe?"

Danny nipped at her neck, "Mmm?"

"How about asking Jo to join us for a little fun." She nibbled at her lip.

He felt his member jump at the idea. He pulled back to stare at her.

"You wanna have a three some? With ... Jo?" He was surprised. He had always liked Jo, and yeah she was hot... But Lacey never liked her.

"Yeah... I already talked to her about it." Lacey smiled up at him, her heart beating fast. She wasn't lying, she was omitting.

"Oh? And what did she say?" He smirked.

Lacey smiled and sucked on his bottom lips.

"She said she was more than eager." She whispered, recounting the moment she asked to Danny.

* * *

-Flash back-

Lacey unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of her sleek Bentley. She stroked the side of it with a polished finger and sighed happily as she shut the door, making sure to lock the car and turn on the alarm. She placed her Gucci sunglasses in her Michael Kors purse and clicked her Louis Vuitton heels to the line of shopping carts.

She sighed as she wiped the handle with a wet nap and pushed it into the store. She had asked Danny for a housemaid but it was out of the question for him. She walked up and down the aisles, grabbing things she needed.

She pushed around to the pasta aisle and bumped into a bent over woman. Lacey rolled her eyes but stopped when she saw the tattered mom jeans and converse.

The woman stood up in surprise and turned to Lacey.

"...Jo?" A smile spread on her face as she scanned her features. Jo had obviously been working out, because her boobs were perkier, her abs were more defined and her hips were trim. Not to mention those thighs.

Lacey shook her head, "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'm trying to get what I need and get out quick." She gave a small chuckle.

Jo nodded and nibbled at her lip, "Yeah me too." She lifted a box of farfalle.

"Ooooh... Is that wine I see in your cart?" Lacey peered into the cart behind Jo.

Jo turned to her cart and nodded, "uhm yeah. Just for me though. Was gunna make myself a pity dinner." She shrugged.

"Why don't you join Danny and I for dinner some time?" She raised a brow at Jo.

Jo smiled and sucked at the corner of her bottom lip, her own brow raising in a teasing expression.

"That sounds... fun." She nodded.

"Dessert is our specialty." Lacey nodded.

"I still have your number, I'll text you when I get home." She smiled and psuhed her cart past Jo, making sure to let her hand linger on her thigh.

* * *

Danny chuckled.

"Damn, she seemed more than prepared." He raised a brow.

"Yeah actually... I was sort of surprised but hey, she's hot and she's down for it." She shrugged.

Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Oh my naughty girl." He whispered into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

Lacey moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest.

A rumble erupted through his chest as Lacey hooked her leg around his waist and pushed her aching core into his growing erection.

He ripped off whatever she had been wearing and was determined to make her scream.


End file.
